final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Commander
Background Little is known about the origin of Lord Commander except he was a member of the Infinity Guard named Jack who was also John Goodspeed's friend for 29 years. During Chapter Eight as the energy wave and antimatter blast collided with the ship, he gained his powers and an evil presence overcame him. Now he is currently dying and the way to stop it has to do with capturing Mooncake. The Lord Commander will stop at nothing to do so. Appearance Lord Commander's species is unknown. However, he is a small, grey coloured creature with Gray Head, Yellow Eyes, And PoncaTeeth. Lord Commander dons a grey Dress robe with a blue and green square on the right side of his collar. When using his powers, Lord Commander's eyes turns into a bright, glowing yellow with a red outline. Personality Lord Commander is shown to be cruel and tyrannical, not hesitating to use his powers to hurt, mutilate, or kill whoever displeases him, which he takes great enjoyment from. He cares very little for other life and is willing to slaughter an entire prison camp in order to set up a trap for Gary and Avocato in Chapter 6. The Lord Commander also appears to enjoy playing with his victims and takes great pride in being able to outsmart them, appearing angered when his plans do not surprise those he wants to terrorize. He is also very selfish and arrogant, as he desires to become a titan while not caring about what happens to the universe as a result. His arrogance stems from the fact that he believes that the titans chose him to become one of them. He also has a short temper, much like his height, lashing out at his servants or killing them for making small mistakes. Lord Commander seems to have some dislike of blood, as he is seen cringing when blood is splatter onto him in several scenes as well as when he coughs up his own blood. However, this is not always the case, as he was unfazed by the blood of a captor being splattered on his face as his servant began eating him. He is shown to value loyalty above everything else, going so far as to make all his generals kill their firstborns to prove their loyalty, although this may also be just another power play and to instill deep fear in his subjects. It seems that some part of one or more Titan's personality took him over when he first gained his powers. As a result he has a nasty personality and no longer understands how human names work which is why he repeatedly calls him "The Gary" rather then simply "Gary". The extent of this take over is unclear. Powers and Abilities In spite of his small size and seemingly frail appearance, Lord Commander compensates for it with vast telekinetic prowess, sometimes referred to as his "light", an ability he acquired once his ship was hit by the explosion that not only closed off Final Space from the mortal dimension but also created Mooncake. He is able to move and otherwise exert a force on objects with his mind, sometimes in a violent manner. The strength and intensity of his powers are so that he can levitate objects much larger and heavier than himself, such as boulders, while only having to stare at his target. Lord Commander is even capable of flight by levitating himself in the air with his powers. However, it is also known that his powers are causing him to weaken each time he uses them. He often employs his powers on living creatures, allowing him to grab or hold them in the air, and also to tear flesh, which allows him to dismember people to break bones, which he can use to snap the necks of his victims. His power over other people’s bodies also allows him to contort, immobilize and manipulate the motor skills of others. Additionally, he appears to have a great proficiency with controlling rock and stone structures, notably ripping out a portion of the stone floor of his throne room and seemingly reshaping the large mass of rock somewhat to engulf a man he was questioning. The Lord Commander can also control his victims' minds to some extent. Not only can he access Gary's mind against his will, but he can also fully take control of Little Cato and command him to kill his father. Quotes and Catchphrases * "All the pieces are in place...Let's play a little..." * "Do you like games? I love games. I always win." * "I will murder your face... on??" * "That wasn't very helpful." * "How did I become so weak?" * "I've been patient, unbelievably patient!" * "Mooncake is the key. That being can unlock final space!" * "Surprise!" * "I was chosen by Titans." Trivia *Usually, when enraged, Lord Commander’s voice goes from its normal high pitch to a distorted, monstrous snarl, followed with his pupils disappearing. *Before he became Lord Commander, he was a member of the Infinity Guard named Jack who was also John Goodspeed's friend for 29 years. *The same implosion that created Mooncake, gave the Lord Commander his powers of telekinesis, also known as his "light". Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:A-Z Category:Aliens